BloodLust
by XevolutionX9
Summary: My body shivered with his touch. My breath was caught. I could not utter a sound let alone speak or scream. My feet were frozen making it impossible for me to move. I could feel his hot breath against my cheek. I closed my eyes in silent prayer... Aido/OC


My body shivered with his touch.  
My breath was caught.  
I could not utter a sound let alone speak or scream.

My feet were frozen making it impossible for me to move.  
I could feel his hot breath against my cheek.  
I closed my eyes in silent prayer, hoping that someone would happen to pass by. But I was wishing for my _kind_ to come and save me.  
I heard him chuckle, as if he heard my thoughts.  
He sounded amused.  
Then slowly without any warning he lowered his head and sank his fangs into my throat.

***

"Everyone in the day class! It's past curfew, so please go back to your dorm!"  
I could hear Yuki's worried voice as she tried to prevent the lovesick girls from getting near the Night class as they got prepared to attend class. Today there were more of them. The number of girls seemed to be increasing day by day, making our job even harder.

Gracefully I leaped down from the wall that I'd been standing on and landed in front of the girls.  
"Oi, listen you!" I pointed rudely as Yuki sighed in relief. "Get back to your own dorm right now or-"  
"Kyah! The gate it's going to open. They're coming!!" a girl squealed in delight cutting me short from completing my sentence. So much for graceful.

_Grrr._ I was getting angrier by the minute now listening to their loud voices but my attention was averted when I heard the metal 'klang' of the gate, which slowly opened.

_The gate! They're here._  
Every night the day class makes such a fuss. Although I didn't blame them. It's something that anyone wouldn't want to miss. The students of the Night class are all extremely beautiful. Not to mention their mysterious air that surrounds each of them draws anybody towards them. It's like a magnet....

Yuki and I watched silently as the Night class walked by and at the same time restraining any day class student that wanted to go near them. It wasn't easy.  
They all walked obediently, only a few acknowledging our presence and giving us a side glance.

_They really are pretty._ I sighed. _I'm so lucky to be here._ As I tried to push the crowds of girls back I was pushed back myself from behind.  
I fell on the ground but luckily I didn't hit the ground too hard, meaning I didn't have to worry about injuries and blood.

"Aww did Yun-chan fall? Are you hurt somewhere?" came a cheerful voice. The mock in his voice was clear and If he had said it nicely It would have sounded caring but that wasn't the case here.  
_Aido._ "Idiot." I called him with the name that I preferred was perfect for him. "How nice of you to ask me about my health." I answered sarcastically with a fake smile.  
"Do you need a hand there?" he asked with a smirk.  
"No!" I stood up and brushed the dirt of my skirt. "Get to your class. You're a distraction for the day class stu-" I looked up not see anyone there.  
_He's gone already? That's good ^^_  
Suddenly I felt arms around with my waist. "Yun-chan, am I a distraction for you?" Aido whispered sending shivers down my spine.  
I didn't answer instead I tried to reach for my blade that was hidden in the sleeve of my jacket but figuring out my intentions he grabbed my wrist preventing me from getting it.  
"What's your blood type Yun-chan? You never told me. I wonder if your blood smells as nice as you do."

_This is just great! What am I gonna do now!!_  
"L-Look Idiot, you have class starting now. So do me a favor and LET ME GO!!" I yelled.  
"No."  
"Drinking blood on campus is forbidden." I could hear my voice weaken with fear as he kissed my neck. Struggling wouldn't help after all his grip was really strong.

Suddenly I felt his body stiffen against mine and his grip on me loosened a bit.  
"Release her **vampire**." The hatred in Zero's voice was clear and he didn't hide it either.  
Aido released me reluctantly after sensing that Zero, if tempted, would most likely use his 'bloody rose' gun.

"Alright, I'm leaving," Aido gave in, seeing the glare on Zero's face. "Later Yun-chan!" he flashed me smile before turning his back. He was joined by Akatsuki who had been leaning against a tree all this time.

_Stupid Aido!_ I thought as I wiped my neck, disgusted. _I better make sure to take a bath._ My mind wondered back to what he had said.

_"What's your blood type Yun-chan?"_

He had asked the exact same thing the first time and then again and again...

_"Um...I'm looking for Kuran Kaname-san." I said nervously fidgeting with the sleeve of my jacket.  
All eyes stared at me if I was a being from another planet. I was, to them, from another world. The day world.  
"What do you want with Kaname-sama?" the girl with the long blond hair questioned with a slight glare, though that was the least thing that I noticed. She was tall, elegant and breathtaking. Her name, that I was told, was Souen Ruka. She looked fragile but her voice was commanding and powerful  
"I have a message for him." I answered quietly. My heart was beating fast against my chest.  
"He's not here at the moment." someone spoke up, although I couldn't see who did.  
"Let's go. We're going to be late."  
They didn't wait to hear what more I had to say and started to file out of the hall one by one.  
"Give the message to Hanabusa. He'll tell President Kuran." one of them said with his sweet melodic voice as he passed by and then in moments the place was empty._

_I stared ahead even after the huge doors had been closed. 'They're all so pretty...' I thought with a dazed look on my face.  
"Really?"  
I jumped at the sound of another voice right behind me.  
Turning around I saw him leaning against the banister, looking at me with amused filled eyes._

_"I-I'm looking for Hanabusa-san." I stuttered under his watchful gaze, averting my eyes to the floor. 'What am I feeling so self conscious about?' I mentally scolded myself. _

"_I'm Hanabusa!" he cheerfully said. "Aido Hanabusa."  
I uttered 'Huh' in confusion but a swift movement caught my attention as he suddenly appeared right in front of me.  
I stumbled back but he caught me before I could fall. "Say, what's your blood type __**Yun-chan**__?" he whispered._

I quickly shook the memory off. _No need to dwell in the past._ By then he even knew my name. But the Night class was expected to. They had to be informed about the members of the Disciplinary Committe.

I saw Yuki running towards us. "The day class have gone back to their dorm." She looked at Zero first, who had a frown on his face and then looked back at me.  
"I'm fine." I answered making her smile in relief.  
Turning his attention back on us, Zero glared daggers at us. "You two are useless! You!" he pointed at Yuki. "I don't care if you like Kuran or not, but do your job!! And you, Yura!" he barked.  
"Yes?" I meeked.  
"If you get into trouble again I'll make sure to kick you off the committee."  
"What!?"  
"You can't do that after arriving late." Yuki huffed as you both punched him on either side of his arms.  
"Ouch."

***

"Aido, the teacher's coming," Akatsuki informed his cousin.  
Aido closed his eyes, clearly annoyed and then slowly drew the curtains back from where he had a clear view of the three disciplinary committee members.  
"You were watching her again." Akatsuki said quietly so that no one else would hear.  
"Yeah."  
"Why?"  
"Because Hisagi Yura is really interesting and...Delicious." Aido smirked, licking his lips.

_So W-what am I doing here, again? No! I just had to come here at this hour! For what?!_ I asked myself although I knew the answer. It was dejavu all over again. There was nothing I could do this time to save myself.

"A-Aido, you wouldn't right?" My voice quivered, the fear in it was clear. "I'll even stop calling you Idiot."  
"I wouldn't? And why not? When I finally have you to myself without Kiryu or Cross interrupting; do you really think I'll let you go?"  
_No._  
"Exactly! Clever Yun-chan. I can't exactly make you mine, even If I do drink your blood but I'll mark you." He whispered.  
_I don't want to be yours._  
"Too bad." He chuckled. Then slowly without warning lowered his head and sank his fangs into my throat.

"Does it hurt Yun-chan?"  
"Yes….No."  
"Yun-chan, did you know...that I've always watched you...liked you?"

"Well now you do. Aishiteru, Yun-chan."


End file.
